


Правило V6 №3: "В Рождество и Новый Год никто из членов группы не должен быть один"

by serorisumu



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, V6
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-13
Updated: 2009-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 02:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serorisumu/pseuds/serorisumu





	Правило V6 №3: "В Рождество и Новый Год никто из членов группы не должен быть один"

Одна из самых странных вещей в этом мире - это неожиданный звонок в дверь за час до Нового Года.  
Сакамото никак не ожидал, что в его споконой размеренной жизни это когда-нибудь случится, но факт оставался фактом. Дверной звонок трезвонил на всю квартиру, отдаваясь в охваченном ангиной теле гудящей болью. Пожалуй, это был самый отвратительный Новый Год за все 37 лет его жизни.  
\- Иду-иду! Кто там? - прохрипел Сакамото, потянувшись к дверной ручке.  
\- Окада Джуничи дэс! - голос был привычно весёлый и задорный, как будто Окада снова что-то замышляет. Обычный Джун-тян. Только одно "но": сейчас он должен быть в Осаке с семьёй.  
Не задумываясь, Сакамото открыл дверь. На пороге стоял настоящий Окада с настоящим пакетом продуктов из ближайшего комбини.  
\- Ты дух моего прошлого?  
\- Эй! Я дух твоего настоящего, призванный составить тебе компанию в Новый Год! И ещё мне холодно. Знаешь ли, даже духи мёрзнут на таком морозе.  
Всё ещё не различая причинно-следственной связи между происходящими событиями, Сакамото впустил Окаду в квартиру.  
\- Извини, мне надо немного полежать, - сюрпризы сюрпризами, а температура 38,4 никуда не денется. – Духам везёт. У них не бывает ангины.  
Минут на сорок Окада исчез из поля зрения дремлющего Масаюки. Лишь запахи и грохот посуды, доносившиеся из кухни, напоминали о том, что в квартире ещё кто-то есть. И атмосфера, конечно же. Атмосфера присутствия родного человека рядом успокаивала и как будто даже лечила.  
Без пятнадцати двенадцать. Кажется, температура действительно немного спала, но тело всё ещё не желало двигаться. На кухне всё стихло. В воздухе плавали ароматы свежей рыбы, риса, куры, специй и ещё много-много чего. Вот только Сакамото совсем не хотел есть...  
Без пяти двенадцать сквозь полудрёму и вату в голове Сакамото услышал ещё один звонок в дверь. Окада открыл так запросто, как будто он вовсе не гость, а сожитель.  
Какой странный Новый Год.  
\- Ма-кун, ты праздник проспишь, - ласковый голос Нагано как будто вытащил Сакамото из дурного состояния полудрёмы, вдохнув немного жизни в ослабленное тело. Нагано всегда удивительно действовал на членов группы.  
\- Ты дух моего будущего?  
Сакамото открыл глаза как раз в тот момент, когда Токийская телебашня, отлично обозревавшаяся из окна его комнаты, по традиции погасла.  
\- Десять, девять, восемь... - донёсся из кухни голос Окады.  
Нагано внёс в комнату небольшой переносной столик и накрыл его полотенцем, заменявшим скатерть.  
\- Семь, шесть...  
Блюда Окады распределились по столу, а большая бутылка шампанского встала по центру. Забавно, но со стороны это напоминало гастрономическую карту района Токио Тауэр. Меж тем, Сакамото окончательно перестал удивляться происходящему, поэтому, когда телебашня озарилась новогодним сине-голубым светом, а часы в коридоре начали отбивать двенадцать ударов, он просто улыбнулся и поднял бокал шампанского.  
\- Мама, папа, с Новым Годом! - неожиданно выпалил "тост" Окада, сияя, как начищенный чайник. К слову, группа всегда любила его за то, что он сначала говорит, а потом думает.  
На мгновение между ними повисло удивление, потому что ни сам Окада, ни Нагано, ни Сакамото не ожидали спустя столько лет снова услышать это ребяческое "мама, папа", но затем все трое расслабились и рассмеялись. Так же по-доброму, как тогда, когда Окада впервые назвал Сакамото с Нагано своими токийскими родителями. Масаюки по-отечески потрепал любимого сына по волосам и, подчинившись внезапному порыву, поцеловал его в макушку.  
\- За семью! - провозгласил Нагано.  
\- Кампай!  
Вопрос о том, что все эти люди делают в его квартире, как-то отпал сам собой. Больше Сакамото не сомневался в том, что этот Новый Год - самый чудесный Новый Год за все 37 лет его жизни.

К вечеру следующего дня неожиданно выяснилось, что духи тоже болеют ангиной…


End file.
